


Instant Darkness Powder

by Ladderofyears



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Flirty boys, Inappropriate Erections, Kinktober, M/M, Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, Pre-Slash, funny (hopefully)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Auror Partners Harry and Draco are trapped in the dark. Flirting ensues.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951879
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020





	Instant Darkness Powder

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day two, prompt: _Instant Darkness Powder._

When Harry and Draco had cornered their target in a disused Muggle warehouse, the last thing they’d expected was for him to fling Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder in their direction. 

“For Merlin’s sake,” Harry hissed, grabbing tight to his Auror Partner’s arm, and pulling him close, “stop moving! You can’t see a blasted thing!”

“Don’t pretend you’re not enjoying this, Potter,” came Draco’s hushed voice in return. “You’ve been wanting an excuse to get this close for _months_.”

“I’m fighting the urge to hex your mouth shut!” was Harry’s reply. 

Draco smirked in the dark. “You’re fighting some other urges too! Is that a wand in your pocket, or are you just pleased to see me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
